<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Leo Tmnt Vampire Love by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532862">Yandere Leo Tmnt Vampire Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tmnt vampire rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeoxMolly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly continued to walk and she broke out into a run. She could sense a vampire was nearby.</p><p>Raph was out looking for a snack or q meal to drink blood from when he came across Moon smirking.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiles wide and makes chase, like a cat chasing a small, beautiful mouse...he hides in the shadows waiting for the right moment  " Well well well~ Hello little mouse~"</p><p>Moon was a beautiful turtle mutant that human men and other mutants like to take advantage of when alone as she fetches water, a hand grabs her from behind, a drunken human male and female eager to make her spit blood for being such a rat, but they had different plans pushing her into the well, moon Screams and falls into the water coming back up grabbing the bucket rope below, clinging  to it for dear life.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly brought out her silver bullet gun ready to kill him.<br/>"I kill bloodsuckers like you for a living parasite!" She said charging at him.</p><p>Raph suddenly saved her life knocking those two out and brought up Moon after he saved her life.<br/>"Are you alright sweetheart?" <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and Jumps over her kicking her feet from under her kicking her gun away. " Well I eat most beauty's like you!"</p><p>Moon Blushes at the handsome mutant turtle then Screams in fright " Y-you are flying?! How?" She was scared but amazed as well looking at him " T-thank you for saving me sir...um..?? What is your name?" She Blushed embarrassed. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"You are not having me for a snack! I am out of here!" Molly about to get up and about to get her gun and run away.</p><p>Raph said his name was Raph to her and he said to her he was a vampire his blood red eyes glowing.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and pins her arms down kicking the gun further away. " Nah uh~ Your night has just begun my sweet~" he smirks.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and smiles,  not an ounce of fear for him as she smiles " Thank you Raph for saving me...um...may you Please set me down? I am scared of high places" her hug tightened alittle in fear of falling not really worried of what this being was capable of.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly told him to let her go struggling as she was about to scream for help. She started to cry.</p><p>Raph shook his head no taking her to his castle and brought her to his chambers and laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon was starting to get scared " R-raph? What are you doing? Are you gonna eat me??!" She tears up and cries scooting to the beds headboard. </p><p>Leo kisses her deeply and lovingly gentaly loosening his grip not to hurt her anymore,  he did not want his new and beautiful mate hurt.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Mmmmmm!" Molly moaned into the kiss kicking her off of him and ran. She got her gun and was about to head to her car.</p><p>Raph grabbed her and kissed her passionately as he pinned her down beneath him. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smashes a large rock into her car destroying it and smacks the gun away again and grabs her lifting her up and flys her up into the sky alittle. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle them starts Struggling screaming in fear and sadness. " NO! P-please stop! Raph stop it! Your hurting me!" She cries turning away.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/> Hi sissy! And of course! :3<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Yay crush? <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Mmm Raph<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok me Leo you wanna start? My oc Molly is a vampire hunter lol <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Lol kk!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hang on sis making food<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Might be slow<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Its ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Still waiting <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo was lurking in the shadows looking for pray and saw a beautiful women walking...but the equipment on her waist she was a hunter....a vampire hunter , he smirks.</p><p>Moon was a cleaner in the small village making her rounds to pay for her livelihood. She wished for excitment,  for adventure,  and for love.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly continued to walk and she broke out into a run. She could sense a vampire was nearby.</p><p>Raph was out looking for a snack or q meal to drink blood from when he came across Moon smirking.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiles wide and makes chase, like a cat chasing a small, beautiful mouse...he hides in the shadows waiting for the right moment  " Well well well~ Hello little mouse~"</p><p>Moon was a beautiful turtle mutant that human men and other mutants like to take advantage of when alone as she fetches water, a hand grabs her from behind, a drunken human male and female eager to make her spit blood for being such a rat, but they had different plans pushing her into the well, moon Screams and falls into the water coming back up grabbing the bucket rope below, clinging  to it for dear life.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly brought out her silver bullet gun ready to kill him.<br/>"I kill bloodsuckers like you for a living parasite!" She said charging at him.</p><p>Raph suddenly saved her life knocking those two out and brought up Moon after he saved her life.<br/>"Are you alright sweetheart?" <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and Jumps over her kicking her feet from under her kicking her gun away. " Well I eat most beauty's like you!"</p><p>Moon Blushes at the handsome mutant turtle then Screams in fright " Y-you are flying?! How?" She was scared but amazed as well looking at him " T-thank you for saving me sir...um..?? What is your name?" She Blushed embarrassed. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"You are not having me for a snack! I am out of here!" Molly about to get up and about to get her gun and run away.</p><p>Raph said his name was Raph to her and he said to her he was a vampire his blood red eyes glowing.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and pins her arms down kicking the gun further away. " Nah uh~ Your night has just begun my sweet~" he smirks.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and smiles,  not an ounce of fear for him as she smiles " Thank you Raph for saving me...um...may you Please set me down? I am scared of high places" her hug tightened alittle in fear of falling not really worried of what this being was capable of.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly told him to let her go struggling as she was about to scream for help. She started to cry.</p><p>Raph shook his head no taking her to his castle and brought her to his chambers and laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon was starting to get scared " R-raph? What are you doing? Are you gonna eat me??!" She tears up and cries scooting to the beds headboard. </p><p>Leo kisses her deeply and lovingly gentaly loosening his grip not to hurt her anymore,  he did not want his new and beautiful mate hurt.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Mmmmmm!" Molly moaned into the kiss kicking her off of him and ran. She got her gun and was about to head to her car.</p><p>Raph grabbed her and kissed her passionately as he pinned her down beneath him. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smashes a large rock into her car destroying it and smacks the gun away again and grabs her lifting her up and flys her up into the sky alittle. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle them starts Struggling screaming in fear and sadness. " NO! P-please stop! Raph stop it! Your hurting me!" She cries turning away.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly continued to walk and she broke out into a run. She could sense a vampire was nearby.</p><p>Raph was out looking for a snack or q meal to drink blood from when he came across Moon smirking.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiles wide and makes chase, like a cat chasing a small, beautiful mouse...he hides in the shadows waiting for the right moment  " Well well well~ Hello little mouse~"</p><p>Moon was a beautiful turtle mutant that human men and other mutants like to take advantage of when alone as she fetches water, a hand grabs her from behind, a drunken human male and female eager to make her spit blood for being such a rat, but they had different plans pushing her into the well, moon Screams and falls into the water coming back up grabbing the bucket rope below, clinging  to it for dear life.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly brought out her silver bullet gun ready to kill him.<br/>"I kill bloodsuckers like you for a living parasite!" She said charging at him.</p><p>Raph suddenly saved her life knocking those two out and brought up Moon after he saved her life.<br/>"Are you alright sweetheart?" <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and Jumps over her kicking her feet from under her kicking her gun away. " Well I eat most beauty's like you!"</p><p>Moon Blushes at the handsome mutant turtle then Screams in fright " Y-you are flying?! How?" She was scared but amazed as well looking at him " T-thank you for saving me sir...um..?? What is your name?" She Blushed embarrassed. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"You are not having me for a snack! I am out of here!" Molly about to get up and about to get her gun and run away.</p><p>Raph said his name was Raph to her and he said to her he was a vampire his blood red eyes glowing.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo hisses and pins her arms down kicking the gun further away. " Nah uh~ Your night has just begun my sweet~" he smirks.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and smiles,  not an ounce of fear for him as she smiles " Thank you Raph for saving me...um...may you Please set me down? I am scared of high places" her hug tightened alittle in fear of falling not really worried of what this being was capable of.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly told him to let her go struggling as she was about to scream for help. She started to cry.</p><p>Raph shook his head no taking her to his castle and brought her to his chambers and laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon was starting to get scared " R-raph? What are you doing? Are you gonna eat me??!" She tears up and cries scooting to the beds headboard. </p><p>Leo kisses her deeply and lovingly gentaly loosening his grip not to hurt her anymore,  he did not want his new and beautiful mate hurt.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Mmmmmm!" Molly moaned into the kiss kicking her off of him and ran. She got her gun and was about to head to her car.</p><p>Raph grabbed her and kissed her passionately as he pinned her down beneath him. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smashes a large rock into her car destroying it and smacks the gun away again and grabs her lifting her up and flys her up into the sky alittle. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle them starts Struggling screaming in fear and sadness. " NO! P-please stop! Raph stop it! Your hurting me!" She cries turning away.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Please sir! Let me go now! You do not want me as your mate! I cannot be turned into a vampire!" Molly said struggling and crying.</p><p>"I am not hurting you my darling. I am gonna be gentle so be quiet and let me do you ok?" Raph said growling as he sunk his fangs into her neck drinking her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon Gasps and Screams crying out in pain " R-raph!! Owow! Stop! T-too much.....st-stop..." she felt light headed.</p><p>Leo kisses her neck and smiles " I will do what I please mortal~" leo knocks her out.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>But the last thing Molly made sure he heard her say was that she was immortal like him but human. She cried still.</p><p>Raph ignored her and he drank some more of her blood and he then kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickeys.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Sorry sissy eating <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Gonna be slow<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon cries and trys to push him off, kicking him away " Get off me! Raph why?!"</p><p>Leo smiled even happier as he flys to his home, she will be his mate and bare his children.</p><p>Leo hops ontop of her " Hello my beautiful princess ~♡ Sleep Well? Hmm~?" He Chuckles darkly kissing her deeply biting her lip gently.  " Now be a good girl and let me enjoy my meal~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans feeling wet as she held his head close but remembered why he wanted her...only for food..he knees him in his crouch hard where his slit was and ran for the door, he might be fast but she slams the door in his face<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Wh-why me sir? Why do you want ME?" Molly asked whimpering into his kiss. She started to cry a little bit more.</p><p>Raph growled and grabbed her in no time at all with his super speed. He read her mind.<br/>"I do not just want you for food. I want you as my life partner as well!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo nuzzles her lovingly " Shhhh~ And I picked you my love because you are beautiful and strong and fearless! Please Please bear my children? I love you"</p><p>Moon Blushes and shakes crying " B-but why?" She covers herself scared blood slowly trickling down her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"I cannot bear your children. You are basically dead which means so are your sperm. No female could ever get pregnant from a vampire."</p><p>"Because I am in love with you baby. I have wanted you and needed you for a long time now my beautiful mate," Raph purred and nuzzled her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles " I am no ordinary vampire my love~" he smirks. He rips her clothes off and kisses her neck and shoulders gently then bites down on her neck sucking alittle blood.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker and thinks then nods " P-please be gentle..."</p><p>Molly moaned as she just laid there and now she was completely butt naked! She struggled and squirmed.<br/>“I don’t want your bloodsucking parasitic kids!” She said with venom.</p><p>Raph now as he continued to swirl his tongue and teeth around her nipples and make her perky globes harden. He grinded against her pelvis.</p><p>Leo Growls and sucks more as he gently pulls away and Looks and sucks her nipples swirling his tounge around the both of them, he groans and gently strokes her entrance. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans loudly pulling him closer <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly’s struggles died down as her body was betraying her and she just gave into the bliss moaning.</p><p>Raph began to insert and penetrate two fingers into her womb thrusting them in and out of her.</p><p>Leo Chuckles and slides 2 thick fingers inside her touching and stroking her inner walls, pushing against her g-spot. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans louder and louder moving her hips looking at him " R-raph! Aha! Hnnm!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Going out be back soon <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Okay sissy be safe!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Lol thanks <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I will XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Heheh XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“Ahh please! What’s your name hot stuff?” Molly asked blurting out the last part. She arched her back spreading her legs even further.</p><p>Raph rubbed and stroked along her inner lining as he also played with her clit and her folds scissoring her too.</p><p>Leo Chuckles " Leo my sweet turtle dove~" leo pumps his fingers in and out roughly scissoring her as his thumb plays with her clit teasingly. </p><p>Moon arched and moans grasping his bedsheets " R-raph! Aha!~"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly gripped his bedsheets as she shuddered in lust and in delight.</p><p>Raph pulled out his fingers as he then replaced them with his dick and thrusted it all the way into her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leonardo Chuckles and pulled away licking his lips, as he kisses her lovingly as he slams all the way into her heat.</p><p>Moon Blushes and Gasps screaming in pleasure and pain " Rapheal!!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"I am not a virgin just to let you know," Molly said as she moaned scratching his shoulders.</p><p>Raph stopped remaining still and cooed whispered loving things into her ears calming her down.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and Growls alittle and slowly Thrusts smirking " So it is safe too move?"</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans melwing alittle " Uh....raph~hn"</p><p>Molly nodded telling him to move inside her. She moaned softly.</p><p>Raph started to move into her once her inner walls slackened and retreated as he thrusted faster and rougher into her.</p><p>Afternoon XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Good afternoon! Xd<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smirked and pins her hands down " Prepare my dear~" Leo immediately Thrusts at a bruising pace Thrusting vigorously groaning and hissing and growling. </p><p>Moon arched and moaned gasping and Groans " R-raph!! Aha! Yes mmmmn!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Leo let me go! I wanna touch you as you are fucking me!" Molly said moaning out as she mewled.</p><p>Raph rammed and slammed deeper and harder into her as he grinded against her hips.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Groans and Growls letting her hands go as he Holds her thighs lifting them higher as he angles up fucking her g-spot roughly. </p><p>Moon grips his shoulders and screams in pleasure lifting her legs wrapping them around him.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly began to scream his name out in pleasure as she whimpered too arching her back.</p><p>Raph pounded and humped away crashing into her inner walls his shaft penetrating her further in.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo bites and sucks on her neck and shoulders making large hickey's. He churred and groaned saying that she was his and only his, forever his mate.</p><p>Moon moans and arches " R-rapheal!! Aha! Nnugh! Please! Ooh god yes!!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at this as she scratched his shoulders moaning loudly her body shuddering.</p><p>Raph then hit her g spot while he kissed her all over her face mounting into her aggressively.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon kissed back and Screams in pleasure cumming hard. " RAPHEAL!!"</p><p>Leo Growls and Groans loudly thrusting dead on into her g-spot.</p><p>Molly moans and with one final groan she saw stars as her walls tightened around him and she orgasmed hard all around him panting.</p><p>Raph rescued his high and his end was now upon him as he climaxed heavily all into her groaning and growling sexually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo Growls and roars his seed exploding inside her coating her walls in his thick seed.</p><p>Moon arched and screaned in delight panting heavily. <br/>Today at 5:31 pm<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Back XD </p><p>Molly screamed out his name one last time as she panted as sweat coated her brow and she collapsed with her back on his mattress.</p><p>Raph slipped out of her making sure his cum didn’t come out of her at all wanting her to get nice and pregnant from his sperm.</p><p>Moon Blushes and pants " R-rapheal? M-my body feels weird nuuh~" she pants and shifts alittle. </p><p>Leo pants and slams in a few more times pumping his cum deeper inside her, he pulls out and makes sure his cum is trapped inside so she bear his children. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Will rp some more tomorrow <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Okay sissy!<br/>Today at 5:30 pm<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hey XD </p><p>Molly moaned at this and whimpered br sure of the his juices and also because he was still inside her.</p><p>Raph wrapped his arms around send around her after pulling out of her and pulled her body flush against his chest.</p><p>Moon Blushed and Snuggles close smiling lightly " Mmmm I love you "</p><p>Leonardo pants and gently slips out of her and Holds her close to him, gently petting her gentaly kissing her lovingly " Rest my love"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly sighed and closed her eyes shivering from the cold and his body was freezing cold too because he was dead. She  eventually fell asleep.</p><p>Raph closed his masked eyes as he kept his arms firmly and securely wrapped around her. He put a blanket over her before he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Leonardo grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her tightly grabbing a few more to keep her warm.</p><p>Moon smiled and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.</p><p>Leonardo came in with a tray of food the next morning happily smiling seeing his beautiful mate in bed. " Molly? Honey?"</p><p>The next morning moon found herself alone , she got up and decided to clean up.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I don’t feel like rping anymore tonight. See you tomorrow sorry <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok goodnight sissy sweet dreams <br/>Today at 8:54 am<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly woke up her eyes fluttering open as she blushed covering her naked body in the blankets.</p><p>Raph came back from getting more blood packs and stored them in his fridge he had.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hey XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hey! Sorry fell asleep!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Its ok XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Kk! Hi sissy!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leonardo smiles " Hello my little angle dove~ Sleep well?" He asked.</p><p>Moon was cleaning with a blanket tied around herself since her clothes were destroyed <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly sighed and nodded her stomach growling hungry for food. She blushed looking up at him.</p><p>Raph entered his room and gave her some clothes to wear and he hugged her kissing her gently on her lips smirking.<br/>“Hungry baby?”</p><p>Leo smiled and handed her her breakfast " Sorry if it's not much my livestock hasn't been busy for awhile " he Chuckles.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than his mask and nods covering her body " Y-yes"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“I cannot live here with you! I need to eat in order to live and survive! I am going back home!” Molly said still naked getting up to leave.</p><p>Raph handed her a tray of breakfast as he sat down on his bed and his glowing red eyes were watching her aimlessly.</p><p>“I cannot live here with you! I need to eat in order to live and survive! I am going back home!” Molly said still naked getting up to leave.</p><p>Raph handed her a tray of breakfast as he sat down on his bed and his glowing red eyes were watching her aimlessly.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I am back<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Its ok XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Kk! Hi sissy!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leonardo smiles " Hello my little angle dove~ Sleep well?" He asked.</p><p>Moon was cleaning with a blanket tied around herself since her clothes were destroyed <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly sighed and nodded her stomach growling hungry for food. She blushed looking up at him.</p><p>Raph entered his room and gave her some clothes to wear and he hugged her kissing her gently on her lips smirking.<br/>“Hungry baby?”<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiled and handed her her breakfast " Sorry if it's not much my livestock hasn't been busy for awhile " he Chuckles.</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than his mask and nods covering her body " Y-yes"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>“I cannot live here with you! I need to eat in order to live and survive! I am going back home!” Molly said still naked getting up to leave.</p><p>Raph handed her a tray of breakfast as he sat down on his bed and his glowing red eyes were watching her aimlessly.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I am back<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Yay!!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>???<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leonardo Growls and grabbed her hand " No your staying here! Your MY mate! And I will not let you put our young in Danger!"</p><p>Moon Blushes in embarrassment and wraps a blanket around herself " R-raph? Can I go home? Please? I need things from there"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"You do not even know if I am pregnant or not! Who said I was your mate?! I cannot starve here that will be worse for our offspring you fuckin idiot! Now let me go! Either come with me or stay out of my way!"</p><p>Raph nodded saying he would live with her wherever even if meant back in New York City. He covered her picked her up and flew back.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and picks her up gently and gets ready to fly " Fine but Please don't leave me ....okay? I love you so so so much! I'm sorry if I upset you"</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles happily then yelps hiding still afraid of heights<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed because he was holding and touching her still butt naked body. She looked away.</p><p>Raph said he would never drop her and told her to relax as he kissed the top of her head.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leonardo was confused then Blushed and smiled grabbing a blanket " I am so my dove I forgot "</p><p>Moon Blushes and nods shakily looking as she sighs in awe<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly wrapped it tightly around her and she held on tightly to him as well.</p><p>Raph then in no time at all made it to where she lived and set her down.<br/>"So this is where you live huh?"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo kisses her head and tucks her close " I love you " he said and flew off.</p><p>Moon Blushes and nods smiling happily " Yes "<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly squeaked as her cheeks still blushed beet red and she looked down.</p><p>Raph nodded and told her to go eat breakfast since she never ate his he made for her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Chuckles and flies to her home in no time, carefully landing and holding her gentaly.</p><p>Moon Blushes and nods then Frowns  kissing him deeply and lovingly " S-sorry I forgot to eat what you gave me"</p><p>Molly blushed as she released him and she went into her home. She quickly made herself breakfast. She ate and finished it.</p><p>Raph then told her to eat her new breakfast and he ate some blood from blood packs after he licked his lips.</p><p>Leonardo glared alittle at the weapons " .....Can we put these away?"</p><p>Moon was confused " Sustain?"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"No. Just because I am with you does not mean I am going to give up on killing you bloodsuckers," Molly said to him.</p><p>"To prevent ourselves from dying. That is what I mean. Consuming blood keeps on alive in a sense."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hang on sissy alittle scared<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>You ok?<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and looks at everything " Put it in boxes missy"</p><p>Moon nods understandably <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly disobeyed defiantly and shook her head no.</p><p>Raph hugged her to him and kissed her on her lips softly.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Look at my board </p><p>Moon Blushes and kisses back</p><p>Leo Growls and Pouts " Please?"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Do not be scared you guys will be ok O will pray for you guys to stay safe<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Please write more for Leos part </p><p>Molly shook her head no and walked into her room to take a shower.</p><p>Raph then picked her up and swung her around happily.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok love you sissy Thank you</p><p>Leo Growls and looks at all the weapons,  looking around he grabs a large trash bag and a towel to grab each and every one.</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily hugging him close <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Love you too no prob</p><p>Once Molly was done taking a shower she came out to him naked in a towel.<br/>"Where did you put my weapons?"</p><p>Raph then smirked down at her and while she was still in his arms he bit her neck and sucked her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo looked confused " Weapons? What weapons? I didn't do anything?" He smiled innocently. </p><p>Moon Blushes the yelps in pain and Whimpers alittle holding his head " O-owiee..."<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Do not play dumb with me! Where are they?! If you will not tell me we are over!" Molly yelled at him.</p><p>Raph then set her down after he licked and lapped at the blood after detaching his fangs from her neck.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and held her close " Bad girl...they are in the attic" he said honestly and angrily. </p><p>Moon Blushes and moans alittle <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly struggled in his grasp.<br/>"Ok I will be with you just please let me go!"</p><p>Raph brought her to her bedroom and he laid her down as he climbed over her grinning.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushes and nuzzles her lovingly and gently kisses her neck " I love you Doll face~♡"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker than before and pushes his chest " W-wait no more I-I'm tired" she lied.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that. There he goes again. She could not say it back to him yet. She squirmed in his hold.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded.<br/>"What would you like to do today baby cakes?" He asked her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Blushed " Oops sorry " he let's her go Chuckling sheepishly. " Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall" he said worried. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Sighs happily " U-um....can I go shopping? We need more food and..supplies"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly blushed as she was still naked in nothing but a towel.</p><p>"Well I cannot go out during the day sadly," Raph said sighing sadly.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon Blushes and thinks then smiles " I'll bring you a surprise later?" She smiled.</p><p>Leo smiled and held his earge to take her again but thought against it.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>While Molly was walking back to her room to get dressed her towel fell off as she swayed her hips by accident.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded saying he would stay at her place and wait for her to come back.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo's heart pounded as he Growls and speeds up to her grabbing her hips softly. </p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles kissing his cheek " I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly squeaked and gasped her cheeks flushed red looking up at him.<br/>"Wh-what are you doing L-Leo?!" She stuttered.</p><p>Raph nodded smiling as he hugged her and said bye sitting on her bed and was gonna wait for her to come back.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon happily smiles leaving and goes to a lingerie store</p><p>Leo Growls and Picks her up kissing her lovingly as deeply as he carries her to her bedroom laying her down on her bedsheets. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo please stop! I am too sore right now down there for more sex right now!" Molly said lying too.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and nuzzles her lovingly " Baby girl I can't control myself ~ Your body is teasing me"</p><p>While Molly was walking back to her room to get dressed her towel fell off as she swayed her hips by accident.</p><p>Raph sighed and nodded saying he would stay at her place and wait for her to come back.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo's heart pounded as he Growls and speeds up to her grabbing her hips softly. </p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles kissing his cheek " I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly squeaked and gasped her cheeks flushed red looking up at him.<br/>"Wh-what are you doing L-Leo?!" She stuttered.</p><p>Raph nodded smiling as he hugged her and said bye sitting on her bed and was gonna wait for her to come back.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon happily smiles leaving and goes to a lingerie store</p><p>Leo Growls and Picks her up kissing her lovingly as deeply as he carries her to her bedroom laying her down on her bedsheets. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo please stop! I am too sore right now down there for more sex right now!" Molly said lying too.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and nuzzles her lovingly " Baby girl I can't control myself ~ Your body is teasing me"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>See you tomorrow <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Night sissy<br/>Today at 4:13 pm<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>You able to rp right now?<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Of course sissy! X3 <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>HAPPY EASTER!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Yay ok XD and happy easter XD <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hehe<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh god Leo please!' Molly said whimpering for him cutely as her naked body shuddered in delight.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and Groans as he churrs and kisses her deeply slipping inside her with ease " Mm~ Molly~" <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly elicited some moans and squeaks for him as she arched her back and dug her heels into her mattress.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Groans and Thrusts slowly lifting her legs high " Mm molly so tight~ Damn~"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ar-are you sure you wanna be with a girl who is way older than you?" Molly moaned out.</p><p>Leo Chuckles Thrusting alittle faster groaning " A-as long mm as we love and protect each other..~ I will stay by your side Molly~" Leo said slamming in harder and deeper. </p><p>Moon came back an hour later in a large, long gown that covered her body, she was Blushing madly. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly mewled and whimpered softly arching her back as her nails gripped and scratched his shoulders.<br/>“Ahh Leo please!”</p><p>Raph looked up and he saw his beautiful mate and he smiled at her thinking she would’ve never came back to him. Ever. He walked over to her and kissed her.</p><p>Leonardo Growls and bites her shoulder as he Thrusts harder and harder going faster.</p><p>Moon Blushes and kisses back " H-hi Raphie~ I have your surprise~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moon Blushes darker than his mask and opens up the gown showing her in lingerie, blood red with black.</p><p>Leonardo sucks alittle bit of her blood and roars our his organism,  his seed coating her walls with his hot cum.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo please! You are sucking way too much of my blood!" Molly whimpered panting.</p><p>Raph then smirked and grabbed her taking her to her bed and practically pounced on her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo pulls away and licks the wound lovingly " S-sorry sweetheart ~ You taste so good~"</p><p>Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo please! You are still inside me!" Molly moaned out.</p><p>Raph then kissed her passionately careful not to hurt her with his fangs.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Kk!<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>I hate forgetting and cooking I'm sorry <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Its ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo smiled and gently Thrusts " Want more my love?~ My queen?~"</p><p>Moon Blushes darker moaning lightly " R-raphie~ Ah Raph hn~"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly mewled out loudly as she nodded and told him to nip and make hickeys on her neck.</p><p>Raph french kissed her after slipping his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around hers. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon moans and pants hot and tingly her blood pulsing as she melws.</p><p>Leonardo nodded happily doing what his queen wished nipping and gently biting her neck making sure his fangs do not hurt her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo continues to Thrust holding her hands down gently <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Ahh Leo I cannot believe this but I love you so much!" Molly said moaning it for the first time.</p><p>Raph then nipped and suckled on her neck creating dark hickeys as he grinded against her groping her breasts.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo felt a proud and loving sensation run through his cold soul and body, he kisses her roughly while kissing, sucking,  and licking her breasts as he Thrusts vigorously hitting her G-spot head on.</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans " I-I love you Rapheal! Ah! Uuhn~ Mmph Please!"</p><p>Molly moaned out and told him to suckle on her nipples and bite them too with his vampire fangs.</p><p>Raph grunted as he humped and pounded away at her pussy vigorously and rougher biting her inner thigh.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Brb later sis outside with family <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and bites down on her right nipple sucking as he Thrusted as hard as he could, his climac rising. </p><p>Moon Screams " RAPHEL!!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Aww Leo please! You are not done yet sexy! Fuck me still" Molly screamed out.</p><p>Raph hit her g spot multiple times as he growled and suck his fangs into her inner thigh drinking her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>???<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Moon arched and moaned " L-Leo I'm so close!!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>We’re going back t the vampire rp now and ending this rp <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo felt a proud and loving sensation run through his cold soul and body, he kisses her roughly while kissing, sucking,  and licking her breasts as he Thrusts vigorously hitting her G-spot head on.</p><p>Moon Blushes and moans " I-I love you Rapheal! Ah! Uuhn~ Mmph Please!"</p><p>Molly moaned out and told him to suckle on her nipples and bite them too with his vampire fangs.</p><p>Raph grunted as he humped and pounded away at her pussy vigorously and rougher biting her inner thigh.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Brb later sis outside with family <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and bites down on her right nipple sucking as he Thrusted as hard as he could, his climac rising. </p><p>Moon Screams " RAPHEL!!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Aww Leo please! You are not done yet sexy! Fuck me still" Molly screamed out.</p><p>Raph hit her g spot multiple times as he growled and suck his fangs into her inner thigh drinking her blood.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>???<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo used his vampire instincts to pin her down and mark her everywhere he could reach as he gucked her senseless.</p><p>Moon yelped " Ahhn! Nnugh! R-raphie ah Please!"<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Molly elicited mewl and whimper after everything and she still did not climax yet.</p><p>Raph climaxed and orgasmed releasing his vampire seeds into her as he kissed her thigh where he injured her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Brb sissy eating <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo Growls and Groans churring deeply and lovingly thrusting faster and faster. </p><p>Moon Blushes and Whimpers cumming. <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>"Please suck on my breast and suck blood from it Leo!" Molly mewled out.</p><p>Raph pulled out of her panting heavily and he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her.<br/>PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar<br/>Leo nods and bites into her breasts and sucks her blood groaning at the taste. " Mmmm" he groans and cums hard inside her.</p><p>Moon Blushes and pants</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>